1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when an image formation apparatus rejects printing of a print job received from a user terminal via a network due to print function restriction, the image formation apparatus sends a response indicating the above status to the user terminal by using a bidirectional communication function of the network. Then, the user terminal analyzes the status in the response from the image formation apparatus by using software, and notifies a user of an analysis result that “the printing has failed due to function restriction” (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-248123, for example).